Travelling Soldier
by LionCher
Summary: Jasper meets Alice at a café before he goes to war and writes to her during his time there. He suddenly dies, leaving Alice heartbroken. Alice finds Jasper not long after, but he is a vampire. And with no memory of his prior life. No memory of Alice.


**This is my first story, so please be nice! It's a short first chapter to introduce the idea, but it will altogether be a short story - probably only around ten chapters. It will be rated for possible lemons. Any questions, just ask. Please tell me what you think! Thanks, LionCher.**

**Full Summary:** Jasper meets Alice at a café before he goes to war and writes to her during his time there. He suddenly dies, leaving Alice heartbroken. Alice finds Jasper not long after, but he is a vampire. And with no memory of his prior life. No memory of Alice.

**Travelling Soldier**

**Chapter One: The Flawless Soldier  
**

**APOV**

It was a usual afternoon at the café. Quiet, cruisy, with only the regulars and a few passing visitors. So when I heard the jingle of the bell hung above the door, I expected it to be the familiar face of either Aro or Marcus– not the handsome soldier that stepped through the threshold.

"Oh my. He is a fine sight to look at," Bella sighed from my side, resting her chin in her hand while she watched him sit in one of the back booths.

I grabbed my notepad and pen before calling, "mine!" And rushing off towards him.

He was even more stunning close up. His features flawless, his army uniform spotless. I automatically straightened out my own uniform, ruffling my hair before I got his attention.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I asked sweetly, leaning forward.

His blue eyes were striking when he turned to face me, his mouth opening only slightly when he saw how close I was. "Oh, just a bla-black coffee please," he stuttered shyly. I smiled warmly at him, attempting to ease the obvious discomfort I had caused him.

"Sure, anything else I can help you with?" I continued smiling.

He hesitated, opening his mouth but thinking better of it before closing it.

"Really, anything." I repeated, hoping to get what he really wanted to say out of him.

He sighed. "It's just… I… Would you mind sitting down?"

I must have looked surprised, because he carried on quickly. "Please don't feel you have to, I just really would like to talk to someone before I go."

I smiled sympathetically. "I cant just now, but I get off in an hour. I know where we can go," I replied, patting his hand.

"Thanks," he whispered. I walked off and got his hot, black coffee, placing it down on the table infront of him. "Thanks," he said again, dropping his head and shielding his face with his floppy blonde hair.

"You know what, I might just go and ask Esme if I could get off early," I suggested.

"I'm Jasper," was all he replied.

"Alice," I introduced.

"Thank you, Alice," he whispered genuinely. I skipped off to the back to find Esme.

"Hey mum!" I chirped.

"Hi Ali. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Would I be able to get off early? Well, now would be ideal, but whatever is convenient," I asked.

"Sure, clean up and you can leave straight away," she said.

"Thanks mum," I kissed her cheek and walked back through to the front. I whizzed through the cleaning; the faster I finished this, the faster I could get back to Jasper.

"I'm finished and ready to go," I puffed. Jasper looked up from his cup of coffee, his blue eyes smouldering.

"Oh, ok," he said, gulping down the remainder of his coffee and heaving his big bag over his shoulder.

We walked out the door and I led the way down the road. Jasper walked beside me silently, his hands shaking. I took the one closest to me in my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked down at me in surprise, smiling at me as his hand stopped shaking and he relaxed.

"Here we are," I announced, my eyes scanning the horizon over the pier. We sat down, and I waited in silence for him to start talking.

"I'm sorry. I bet a pretty girl like you has a boyfriend," Jasper sighed.

"No," I replied.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't have cared even if you had," he admitted.

I laughed lightly, relaxing a little more and letting him get it all out.

**Next chapter - Jasper goes off to war, more of this conversation from Alice's memory, and first letter (possibly) **


End file.
